Ice Cream in a Wine Glass Christmas
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Newt and Queenie develop a new Christmas tradition. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Yule Log Burning, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Christmas Raffle, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Tree Decorating, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Yule Log Burning, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Christmas Raffle, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Tree Decorating, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Yule Log Burning my prompt was F10 which was wine glass. For Christmas Raffle I wrote for the prompt set of (item) Christmas Stocking, (color) silver, and (food) ice cream. For Tree Decorating I wrote for Candy Cane (object) red and white stripped dress (2 tickets). For Advent Calendar I wrote for day 8 which was the Rare pairing of Queenie/Newt. I hope you all enjoy Ice Cream in a Wine Glass Christmas.**

The silver of the Christmas light bouncing off the ornaments brought a peal of laughter from Queenie. A smile crossed Newt's face as he watched her putting on the star on top of the tree. He'd never had Christmas traditions like this before he'd met Queenie and her sister Tina. He'd usually be up in his room studying some rare creature or another. His brother would be with his father being the golden boy of the family. Mother usually was helping the house elves with the cooking of the family's meal for Christmas evening. That was a usual Scamnder Christmas. This. This was something new and something he'd tried for her.

"Newt come help me put some tinsel on the tree," Queenie called motioning him over with the hand containing the tinsel. The silvery strings fluttering out of her hand and floating delicately to the Persian rug on the floor.

"I'll be over in a minute, Queenie," he told her putting the finishing touches on the last paragraph he'd write for his book for the night. Closing the notepad he was writing on he placed it on the side table and walked over to where Queenie stood near the tree. Bending over he picked up the handful that had slipped through her fingers. "i think you dropped this."

"Why thank you, sir," she said with a smile that lit her face up like a child opening a present on Christmas. "So, Newt."

"Yes?"

"What does your family do for the holidays? I'm sure you must have some sort of holiday traditions your family kept."

Beginning to place the tinsel on the opposite side of the tree from Queenie he thought back to a Christmas where he did remember his family doing something. It was dim memory from his early childhood. He must have been around five or six at the time. But he could remember like he was seeing that Christmas all over again. They'd hung their Christmas stocking over the fireplace and then they'd had ice cream of all things. In the middle of winter. He remembered clearly the year that they couldn't find any clean bowl because they'd used them all for supper that night. They'd eaten their ice cream out of wine glasses and they'd been happy.

"We'd hang up our Christmas stockings and then eat ice cream," Newt told Queenie.

"Sounds like fun," Queenie told him. "Why don't we do that?"

Newt was about to tell Queenie that it was alright. They didn't really need to do that but as he turned to tell her he caught sight of her red and white striped dress disappearing into the kitchen. He could hear the freezer opening and closing and then the cabinets following suit. It took a couple of minutes but soon Queenie was back with ice cream. And the ice cream was in wine glasses.

"I couldn't find any clean bowls," she said. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't," Newt told her accepting his wine glass full of ice cream and joining Queenie in front of the fireplace. This would be one of the happiest Christmases that Newt had ever had. And it was all because of Queenie.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Ice Cream in a Wine Glass Christmas.**


End file.
